


Anon-J

by lightbringer666



Series: Vintage_Trap_67 [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Camboy Michael, Dildos, Improvised Sex Toys, Jeremy has some cash, Kinky Michael, M/M, Michael-centric, Panties, Sex Toys, little shit, porn industry is tough, recreational drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Michael has questions about one of his new fans.





	Anon-J

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I still have ideas, so I wrote a part 2. Help me.

Michael was always a little pampered. 

His parents were typically away from home, so they bought him video games and left him with plenty of money for food every week, and considering his diet, weed was also in the budget with plenty to spare. 

He had decided one random day to get an account on a porn site and stream to the world. It was summer, and Jeremy was at his aunt's, so he had plenty of downtime to experiment with what he liked, and his little channel was _definitely_  something he enjoyed. Especially the comments. 

You could say his has an exhibitionism kink, he doesn't particularly mind. 

His videos started simple. Just kind of jerking off and seeing what kind of reaction he would get, then it got to be more popular. He started to like the attention, and bought more things for it. Set up a PayPal and linked it to the site. People would actually give him  _money_ to wear a certain color panties, or to use a certain toy. 

He once got $50 for using a brush as a dildo before he bought one for himself. 

The pay was a  _huge_ perk. 

Anyways, the point: Michael is a pampered boy. 

But that doesn't mean he doesn't notice when he's being treated. 

It started when he got a new follower.  _Anon-J._ He got new followers all the time, but this one was only following him. They had no profile photo, no details, not even a sexuality. (He liked to stalk the people who interacted with him, try to get more shit that they liked and see how many straight dudes were following his streams)

It was a little shady, but he didn't particularly mind at the time. 

He minded a little bit later though. 

 _Anon-J_ was the first person to view  _every_ stream. And donated quite a bit to Michael after every one. He never typed in the stream's comments, but he was always the first one there. 

Typically, fans would enjoy having their voices heard. If only to make little comments like ' _nice ass'_ , they were still comments and brought Michael a little comfort in the fact that there were actual human beings in the stream. 

Tonight was Friday, which were his typical stream days, and he was mid stream - and  _rocking it_ if he did say so himself - looking at the comments. A lot were about his new panties. They were lace with a kitten tail on them, he had put them on his online wishlist forever ago and they were bought for him by 'Anon-J'. He only knew this because that was written on the box, on request. 

He was just about done, logging off with his signature swing motion. He mostly did that so none of his pornography could be immediately connected to his face, but the others seem to like it. \

"Remember to like and follow! Donations and gifts always welcome!" He blew a kiss at his camera and went off the air. 

He spent like 30 minutes reading the comments before cleaning up. 

He froze at the last comment. It was posted at the very end of the stream, exactly one minute before he logged off. 

' _Call me. So hot, Mikey'_ \- written by Anon-J  <seen by 0 users>

His heart stopped.


End file.
